Troubled a Harry Potter fanfiction
by AmeliaKateYEA
Summary: So what happens when harry is left at the Dursleys all summer Harry falls in with a bad group of friends and has started acting up during his fifth year how will everyone take the new harry who doesn't care for the rules and does as he pleases (this fic will ignore Umbridge as i have no possible idea of how to write for her character she will be replaced by Lupin)


Troubled a Harry Potter fanfiction

 **AN: I am not the best writer in the world so excuse the various grammatical and spelling errors but it is alas 4:30am and while my brain has given me no intention of sleeping I turn my jumbled fanfiction thoughts to paper I cannot guarantee that this will be regularly updated I can be a big procrastinator anyway I don't own Harry Potter cos if I did I would be very rich and alas im dirt poor. This is set in 5th year and Umbridge doesn't teach instead lupin comes back cos I really wouldn't know what to write for her as she would just get in the way anyway enjoy and I hope it's not crap but it probably is.**

Harry sat in his bedroom at privet drive once again having been locked in with no food well he thought picking himself up off the bed I'm not going to just stay her wile I have better things to do glancing at the clock he noted it to be around 1 am quietly he climbed through the window using drain pipe to secure himself and wandered over to the park he had met a couple people around his age in a couple weeks ago they had become fast friends and the 1am meetings had become a regular occurrence since then.

Harry a slurred voice called out as he rounded the corner to the park.

Hey Mina he called back walking to the circle of teens he sat down next to Chris who handed him a bottle of vodka thanks he said just what I need after being in that house

Hey jack you don't have a lighter do you i left mine at the Dursleys he muttered placing a cigarette in his mouth

Harry had stumbled upon the group one night when he was trying to get a bit of fresh air the group of 3 had immediately taken to harry and when he was offered the alcohol and cigarettes he thought why not I haven't got much to lose anyway. The group consisted of Mina, Chris and Jack.

Mina was small and hardly looked like the 16 year old she was but she made up for that with her sleight of hand and high temper she was not she sort you misjudged Chris and Jack had told Harry if anyone needed anything Mina would be the one to ask. Mina's Hair was the first thing Harry noticed when he first met her it had been Dyed an unnatural bright red Harry had gathered that her hair was naturally brown when he glanced at her regrowth.

Chris was tall with a strong build and sported a dark blond head of hair he had offered harry drugs a week after meeting him but Harry declined the offer not wanting to get addicted to the stuff and then there was Jack he and Harry had gotten along quite well they both had to deal with family's who never wanted them Jack was of average size mot overly muscly and had a head of brown hair Jack had moved out of his parents when he turned 16 and lived in his bus he had parked it alongside an unused factory his grandparents had owned and worked at a supermarket Harry envied him a bit for the fact that he had his own place to live.

Harry turned away from his thoughts and chugged his bottle of Vodka wanting to get the full effect tomorrow he had to go back to Hogwarts so tonight he was going to make the most of his freedom

Did you get the hair dye Harry asked turning to Mina

She smiled tossing him a bag of blue muggle hair dye and bleach saying there should be enough to last you out the year.

Harry smiled great what I owe you.

Nothing I pinched this lot consider it a going back to school gift.

Thanks Mina wasn't sure what I would need if I went in there myself and speaking of gifts I got us these Harry pulled 4 mobile phones from his bag handing 3 out to his friends they all have unlimited text and calls so I might be able to call if I can get out of the school they don't have good reception there.

Thanks Harry the group chimed anyway Jack piped up lets grab that colour and transform that boring mop of yours Harry. They spent the next 2 hours bleaching and dying Harry's hair then rinsing it out with the help of the park tap.

Well you look great Harry Chris stated surveying the work they had all put in

Yea thanks Harry slurred drunkenly they were all quite merry at this point stumbling over themselves and singing in a drunken haze

Harry glanced down at his watch after while shit its nearly 5 he mumbled I have to be on the train by 9

I've got to go guys I'll see you at Christmas and if I can't get there by then it will be back next summer okay.

Sure but if you can't get your phone to work you will write won't you Harry questioned Mina

Yea of course it's going to be a boring year if I can't contact you guys.

Oh and we've set up the cigarette and alcohol delivery we can hide them thing in ordinary items like books and other stuff like that all we need is an address Chris nodded toward Harry

Harry thought for a moment before saying my schools a bit odd they have this thing where they use owls but if you just address it to me at Hogwarts I should get it.

Ok Mate will do

Harry exchanged a few hugs and finished his cigarette before leaving boy was Hogwarts in for a shock this year he thought. Before mumbling ill show them exactly what happens when they leave me here and forget about me.

 **TBC**

 **AN well that's what I have so far if you hate it I understand I'm not the best writer and dyslexics aren't exactly known for their spelling and grammar so if you Made it this far thanks I really appreciate although I'm not sure why you kept reading anyway chapter 2 will come when another bout of inspiration strikes I wonder how everyone will React to Harry new look**


End file.
